There are many known infant strollers intended primarily for use on sidewalks or other smooth, firm terrain, which normally have four wheels or sometimes double-wheel casters. Examples are the popular strollers manufactured by Graco Children's Products of Everson, Pa., and the strollers described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,606,550 and 4,856,809. In the remainder of this specification, this common type of stroller will be referred to as a "sidewalk stroller." Recently, special-purpose infant strollers have been developed to accommodate users who wish to run or jog while using an infant stroller, or who wish to use a stroller on uneven or softer terrain, such as a hiking trail or sandy beach. These strollers often have three wheels instead of four, and some wheels are often larger than the wheels of sidewalk strollers. Examples of the latter type of stroller are the "Yakima Jogger".TM. manufactured by Racing Strollers, Inc. of Yakima, Wash., the jogging strollers disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,953,880, 5,263,730, and 5,356,171 and the ornamental designs disclosed in Design U.S. Pat. Nos. D297,525 and D343,812. This type of stroller is referred to here as a "jogging stroller." Both sidewalk strollers and jogging strollers of the related art are often made to be collapsible, for ease in storage and transportation. Structures similar to jogging strollers, but with trailer hitch elements have been used for bicycle trailers, which may be used for carrying seated infants behind a bicycle. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,301,963 and 5,176,395 disclose convertible strollers which could be converted to trailer configurations. U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,027 discloses an all-terrain dolly for wheeled devices, which could be used with an infant stroller.